1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus with dust reduction capability of removing dust adhering to the inside of the apparatus. For example, as such an optical apparatus with dust reduction capability, there is an electronic imaging apparatus such as a digital camera system provided with a dust reduction function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for removing dust adhering to a cover glass for protecting an image pickup device of an optical apparatus by vibrating the cover glass has been recently proposed as an example of dust reduction technology for optical apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-48665 discloses a technique for removing dust adhering to a cover glass (dust reduction glass) for protecting an image pickup device by vibrating the dust reduction glass using a piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element expands and contracts in response to the application of voltage to vibrate the dust reduction glass in a predetermined cycle.
However, in the example of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-48665, the description is given only to a system for vibrating the dust reduction glass for the image pickup device in an imaging section.
On the other hand, it is desired that an optical apparatus such as a digital camera will have a dust reduction function for various optical components (for example, focus detection sensor, etc.) other than the image pickup device in the imaging section. However, there has been proposed no dust reduction measures for optical apparatuses provided with dust reduction glasses at multiple positions.